Regen
by Ferowyn
Summary: Harry kämpft mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Rebellen einen Dreifronten-Krieg gegen Voldemort und Dumbledore. Er findet 'die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt' ... und durch eben diese nimmt ein Kampf eine unerwartete Wendung. Slash.
1. Rain

**Regen**

_1. Rain_

Es ist dunkel in dem kleinen Zimmer, dunkel und still. Nur der Regen prasselt, vom Wind getrieben, hart gegen die Fensterscheibe. Der März ist fast vorbei und es schüttet seit zwei Tagen ununterbrochen, außerdem ist es eiskalt. Der Frühling hat es offenbar nicht eilig dieses Jahr.

Ich stehe am Fenster und starre hinaus in die Nacht. Vorhin haben noch der Kamin und eine Fackel gebrannt, aber ich habe das Feuer gelöscht. Ich konnte nur meine eigene Spiegelung in der Scheibe erkennen, jetzt sehe ich die eintönigen grauen Linien aus Wasser. Das ist viel besser.

Ich mag Regen. Mochte ihn schon immer. Er gibt mir Kraft.

Die Dursleys haben es geliebt, mich bei Gewittern in den Garten zu jagen und arbeiten zu lassen, nicht wissend, wie sehr ich es eigentlich genossen habe. Wasser scheint überhaupt ‚mein Element' zu sein, ich schwimme für mein Leben gern – auch wenn meine liebevollen Verwandten der Meinung waren, es gäbe keinen Grund, es mir beizubringen; aber der riesige dunkle See auf den Ländereien Hogwarts', in den sich kaum jemand hinein traut, und meine unendliche Sturheit haben dieses Problem behoben – kann stundenlang Duschen oder Baden und Regen liebe ich aus tiefstem Herzen.

Es ist nicht nur unglaublich, diese frischgewaschene Luft einzuatmen, wenn es wieder aufklärt. Für mich gibt es nichts Schöneres, als einfach draußen zu stehen und nass zu werden. Ich fühle mich danach immer so unglaublich gestärkt, körperlich, seelisch und – auch, wenn ich dieses Gefühl erst seit Kurzem zuordnen kann – magisch. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche in der Natur glaube ich oft, selbst Voldemort _und_ Dumbledore besiegen zu können. Dieses Kribbeln, das meinen ganzen Körper durchzieht, dieses Feuer in meinen Adern … Eine unglaubliche Erfahrung, jedes Mal wieder.

Ich habe bereits überlegt, ob meine … _Verbundenheit_ zu Wasser die Kraft sein könnte, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Nach Remus' Tod habe ich schließlich akzeptiert, dass ich ihn besiegen muss. Etwas Handfesteres als Liebe wäre da als Waffe doch recht hilfreich … Allerdings muss ich auch zugeben, dass wir die Macht der Gefühle bereits einzusetzen wissen.

Ich kann nicht sagen, ob der werte Direktor keine Ahnung von meiner ‚Hydrophilie' hat, oder zwar Bescheid weiß, mir aber wieder einmal nichts sagt. Tatsache ist allerdings, dass er wohl kein gesteigertes Interesse daran hat, dass ich diesen Krieg überlebe. Ich soll Voldemort umbringen und mich selbst am besten gleich mit.

Bis jetzt war ich eigentlich recht erfolgreich dabei, nicht zu sterben, doch dem irren selbsternannten Lord oder dem größenwahnsinnigen Schulleiter bleibenden Schaden zuzufügen ist mir leider auch noch nicht gelungen. Allerdings wäre es vielleicht erwähnenswert, dass es noch nie geregnet hat, wenn ich unter freiem Himmel gekämpft habe – schade eigentlich. Wäre sicher eine interessante Erfahrung.

Das Rauschen des Regens ist Musik in meinen Ohren – gleichmäßig und besänftigend, es beruhigt mich. Viele Menschen lieben es, bei schlechtem Wetter mit einer Tasse heißem Tee oder Kakao in eine dicke Decke gekuschelt vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, ich fühle mich dagegen nur eingesperrt, wenn ich nicht hinaus kann. Apropos … Ich zögere noch kurz, dann öffne ich das Fenster einfach. Es ist mir egal, ob ich deswegen in der Nacht wieder frieren werde, weil mein Zimmer komplett ausgekühlt sein wird, oder ob ich mir damit eine weitere von Hermiones beeindruckenden Moralpredigten einhandle. Ich will nicht länger durch ein Stück Glas von diesen … _verlockenden_ Wassermassen getrennt sein. Meinem Element.

Die frische, kühle Luft strömt in mein kleines Zimmer und der Wind bläst einige Tropfen hinein, direkt auf mich. Sobald sie die bloße Haut in meinem Gesicht berühren sind meine Selbstbeherrschung und mein Vorhaben, doch wenigstens ein_ bisschen_ auf Hermione zu horchen, praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden. Ich hätte es wissen müssen- Egal. Eilig schlüpfe ich aus meinem warmen Pullover, sowie Socken und Schuhen, werfe die Klamotten auf das Bett und kremple meine Jeans hoch. Dann verdränge ich das Wissen, dass ich das hier eigentlich nicht tun sollte, sehr erfolgreich, klettere auf den Sims und springe einfach aus dem ersten Stock in den Garten.

Sicher lande ich auf dem nassen Rasen, der kalte Regen prasselt hart auf mich. Schon nach ein paar Minuten bin ich komplett durchnässt, doch trotz den für die Jahreszeit überraschend tiefen Temperaturen und dem eisigen Wind friere ich nicht. Die Macht des Wassers sucht sich ihren Weg zu meinem magischen Kern. Dort angekommen breitet sie sich rasend schnell in meinem Körper aus. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln strecke ich mein Gesicht dem grauen Himmel entgegen, breite die Arme aus und genieße die neue Kraft, die mich durchströmt.

Ich kann im Nachhinein nicht sagen, wie lange ich draußen gewesen bin und einfach das Gefühl genossen habe, wie die Tropfen mein Gesicht treffen, meinen Oberkörper, meine Arme. So erfrischt habe ich mich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gefühlt. Ich würde sehr gerne noch länger hier bleiben und den kleinen Garten verlassen, am Meer wäre es jetzt wunderschön … Aber ich reiße mich zusammen, immerhin will ich die Nerven meiner besten Freundin, die so sehr um meine Sicherheit besorgt ist, nicht noch weiter strapazieren.

Ich umrunde das Haus, gehe zur Eingangstür und klopfe an; sie wird aufgerissen und Hermione steht vor mir, ihren Zauberstab in mein Gesicht gestreckt. Ich kann die Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, und dann die Resignation. Obwohl sie offensichtlich ziemlich sicher ist, dass ich auch wirklich ich bin (immerhin stehe ich pitschnass und ohne irgendwas außer einem durchweichten T-Shirt, das an meinem Körper klebt und triefenden Jeans, sowie mit von feuchter Erde verdreckten Füße vor ihr, und sie kennt außer mir keinen, der –Zitat– „solchen Blödsinn auch noch gerne macht") fordert sie mich auf, ihr zu sagen, woher die Rumtreiber ihre Namen haben.

Ich zucke zusammen, denke an meine toten Eltern und Paten, und zähle ihr mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln brav alles auf. Endgültig überzeugt lässt sie mich schließlich mit einem bösen Grinsen ins Haus und schließt die Tür wieder, legt dutzende Schutzzauber darüber.

„Ich sollte dein Fenster zu zaubern!", murrt sie, während sie mit einigen Zaubern meine Klamotten trocknet.

Ich lächle sie gewinnend an. „Aber Mione, was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass ich nun einmal gerne im Regen bin?"

Sie wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu und zerrt mich in die Küche. „Es ist absolut unverantwortlich!", schimpft sie, während sie Teewasser heiß macht. „Du könntest krank werden, du-"

„Ich bin noch nie krank geworden, wenn ich im Regen war!", werfe ich ein.

Mione grummelt. „Ich weiß! Und ich wünschte fast, das wäre anders, vielleicht würdest du dann endlich Vernunft annehmen. Obwohl- streich das. Du wirst _nie_ vernünftig werden."

Ich schmolle.

Sie verdreht die Augen und gibt mir einen leichten Schlag mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf. „Du bist ein Idiot, Harry!", beschwert sie sich. „Du weißt genau, dass deine Sicherheit das größere Problem ist! Ja, du magst Regen, aber es regnet eben normalerweise _draußen_ und du sollst nicht hinaus gehen!"

„Ich bin fast jeden Tag irgendwo in England und kämpfe, _draußen_!", widerspreche ich.

„Du hattest nicht einmal deinen Zauberstab dabei!", hält sie mir vor und sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an, während sie den Tee einschenkt, weswegen sie ihn fast verschüttet.

„Ich war im Garten!", rechtfertige ich mich. „Nicht auf der Straße, nicht in den Bergen, obwohl es dort jetzt unglaublich schön sein muss. Noch nicht einmal am Meer!"

Mit einem Aufstöhnen drückt Mione mir eine Tasse in die Hand. Ich nehme sie mit einem „Danke, Mama!" entgegen und schlürfe vorsichtig etwas von der fast noch kochenden Flüssigkeit. Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie mich am liebsten wieder geschlagen und kann sich nur zurück halten, weil mein heißer Earl Grey uns sonst beide verbrühen würde. Wir haben diese Diskussion schon tausende Male geführt und sie wird erst nachgeben, wenn ihr jemand bewiesen hat, dass der Regen meine Magie stärkt und ich wirklich nicht krank werde. Außerdem sollte ich wohl wirklich meinen Zauberstab mitnehmen, wenn ich schon die Sicherheit des Hauses verlasse, da hat sie wohl recht … Immer noch leise schimpfend geht sie ins Wohnzimmer; ich folge ihr, meine ganze Konzentration dafür benötigend, keinen Tee zu verschütten.

Mione lässt sich in einen der großen bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und greift wieder nach ihrem Buch, das sie wegen meinem unerwarteten ‚Ausbruch' unterbrechen musste.

Ich beobachte noch kurz grinsend, wie sie wieder in ihrer Abhandlung über giftige Zutaten in Heiltränken versinkt, werfe einen letzten wehmütigen Blick aus dem großen Fenster an dem einzigen Stück Wand zwischen unseren unzähligen Bücherregalen – so schnell werde ich wohl nicht wieder auftanken gehen dürfen – und stelle meine volle Tasse auf dem Couchtisch ab, dann suche ich mir ebenfalls eine Lektüre.

_Meister der Klinge_.

Obwohl ich doch überraschend viel Zeit mit Lesen verbringe wird es wohl noch länger dauern, bis ich alle Bücher über Schwertkampf in unserem Besitz gelesen habe. Immerhin haben wir hier Werke aus den Potter-, den Black-, den Longbottom- und den Snape-Verliesen, sowie einige aus der Bibliothek der Malfoys und die teilweise doch ein bisschen zweifelhafte Ausbeute, die die Zwillinge, Rasmus, Cacey und Alastor mitgebracht haben, zudem sämtliche Werke in Sandrins Besitz.

Mein Blick fällt auf Draco und Severus, die in ein Schachspiel vertieft sind. Sie behaupten immer, so viel Zeit vor dem Jade-Schachbrett des Tränkemeisters zu verbringen, um ihre taktischen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, aber eigentlich wollen sie sich nur auf Slytherin-Art prügeln. Die beiden sind sich fast so nahe, wie Sirius und ich es uns waren, Severus ist für meinen ehemaligen Schulfeind wie ein zweiter Vater, und sie haben offenbar den unbezwingbaren Drang, sich immer zu kabbeln und zu streiten.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen lasse ich mich auf das Sofa fallen und vertiefe mich in die hohe Kunst des Schwertkampfes.

Es ist wieder Hermione, die zwei Tage später die Tür öffnet. Ihr besorgter Blick sucht erst mich und anschließend Draco, bevor sie eine Sicherheitsfrage stellt. Severus beantwortet sie und scheucht uns dann ins Haus. Es hat zwar aufgehört zu regnen, aber die Temperaturen sind immer noch unerhört kühl.

Draco und ich zerren den Tränkemeister bevor er fliehen in Richtung unserer kleinen Krankenstation – er wehrt sich wie üblich heftig – und Fred stützte George. Mione eilt voraus und sucht einige Tränke zusammen, drückt Severus augenblicklich auf das nächstbeste Bett. Man merkt, dass sie ihre Ausbildung zum Heiler bei Madam Pomfrey gemacht hat. Ich helfe ihr und halte ihn fest, während sie einige Diagnosezauber spricht und anschließend mit Magie die Knochen in seinem linken Arm wieder richtet, dann drückt sie ihm zwei kleine Fläschchen in die Hand, eines ist mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt und das andere mit einer milchig-weißen. Er erdolcht sie fast mit seinen Blicken, schüttet die Tränke, die er natürlich selbst gebraut hat, jedoch brav hintereinander hinunter. Sie grinst ihn zufrieden an und geht weiter zu George, während ich die Heilung überwache. Ich kann regelrecht zusehen, wie er wieder etwas mehr Farbe bekommt, als der Blutnachbildungstrank seine Wirkung tut. Auch seine Knochen wachsen wieder zusammen.

Ich höre den verletzten Zwilling schmerzerfüllt aufschreien, Mione musste sein Bein scheinbar neu brechen. Allerdings drehe ich mich nicht um, sondern folge jeder Bewegung Severus' mit Adleraugen. Er würde jeden unbeobachteten Moment augenblicklich nutzen, um zu fliehen, das haben wir inzwischen gelernt und handeln entsprechend. Er starrt mich böse an, ich grinse allerdings nur fröhlich zurück und so ergibt er sich grummelnd seinem Schicksal.

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen wir alle mit einer Tasse Tee, Kaffee oder Kakao im Wohnzimmer. Die anderen, die nicht mit auf den Einsatz gekommen sind, haben die Zeit mit Trainieren verbracht und sind noch durchgeschwitzt. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.

Draco sitzt neben Mione, die Zwillinge kleben wie üblich aneinander. Blaise hat einen Arm um Nevilles Schultern gelegt, Minerva führt eine geflüsterte Diskussion mit Alastor und Severus sieht aus, als würde er Rasmus am liebsten dafür umbringen, dass der ihn die ganze Zeit besorgte mustert. Cacey lehnt an Sandrins Stuhl und tut, als wäre er nicht da, Mark trommelt ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte.

Ich seufze, klopfe mit dem Löffel gegen meine Tasse. „Wir sollten den Kampf besprechen."

Severus, froh, der Sorge seines Partners so für einen Moment entgehen zu können, steht auf und holt sein Denkarium. Wir fünf ziehen jeder einen Gedankenfaden aus unserem Kopf und lassen ihn in das Steinbecken fallen, der Tränkemeister rührt mit seinem Zauberstab darin herum und projiziert schließlich als erstes Dracos Erinnerung in unsere Köpfe.

Wir schließen die Augen und sehen uns den Kampf aus der Sicht des Blonden an. Er hat einige Todesser mit seinem Schwert erledigt und ebenso viele mit Zaubern, ist selbst jedoch kaum gestreift worden. Wir sind schon vor längerer Zeit zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir die Schwarzkutten töten müssen, wenn sie nicht nach wenigen Tagen wieder frei sein sollen. Zu unserem Glück kennt Alastor unzählige tödliche Sprüche neben dem _Avada_, weiß- wie schwarzmagische. Ich seufze und konzentriere mich wieder auf die Erinnerung. Es ist jedes Mal grausam zusehen zu müssen und nichts tun zu können. Ich weiß natürlich, dass ihm nichts passieren wird, immerhin sitzt er mir quietsch lebendig gegenüber, aber das macht es auch kaum leichter zu beobachten, wie ihn die Todesser in die Zange nehmen. Draco hat eigentlich wirklich eine gute Kondition, aber langsam geht ihm die Luft aus und er strauchelt immer öfter, bis plötzlich ein Signal ertönt und er disappariert. An dieser Stelle endet die Projektion.

Zum Glück war Lucius heute nicht unter unseren Gegnern. Gegen seinen eigenen Vater kämpfen zu müssen … Draco ist viel rücksichtsloser und effizienter, wenn sein alter Herr ihm nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenübersteht – logischerweise. Allerdings bin ich scheinbar der Einzige, dem auffällt, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Lucius' Zauber sind um Welten grausamer, wenn nicht die Gefahr besteht, dass er seinen Sohn verletzen könnte. Offenbar liebt er ihn trotz allem immer noch.

Wenn wir uns gegenüber stehen liefere ich mir mit dem Oberhaupt der Malfoys meist heftige und vor Spott und Sarkasmus triefende Wortgefechte – ich bemühe mich immer, mit ihm ein Duell zu beginnen, um Draco von ihm fernzuhalten; außerdem ist er der Einzige, der längere Zeit gegen mich bestehen kann und diese Herausforderung nehme ich doch immer wieder gerne an, auch wenn Mione mich dafür eigenhändig töten könnte – und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin (und das würde ich in Anwesenheit anderer nie zugeben) genieße ich unsere kleinen Streitereien irgendwie. Keiner kann mir intellektuell und magisch so gut Paroli bieten. Nun, Severus könnte vielleicht, aber seit wir ‚Frieden' geschlossen haben kabbelt er sich lieber mit Draco und Minerva.

Der Tränkemeister wählt als nächste Erinnerung meine aus. Es ist immer wieder besonders seltsam, die eigenen Kämpfe aus dieser Perspektive zu beobachten. Ich stöhne leise auf, als mich ein Schneidezauber streift – peinlich! Mein üblicher Fehler, ich habe mich zu sehr auf einen Gegner konzentriert und darüber meine Umgebung vergessen. Dafür wird Alastor mir nachher wieder eine seiner ellenlangen Predigten halten. Jubel! Als nächstes folgt mein Duell mit Avery, in Gedanken gehe ich wieder auf jede Bewegung des Todessers ein, als wären wir noch auf dem Schlachtfeld, und überlege mir, wie ich jetzt reagieren würde. Auch nicht anders als im Kampf, stelle ich fest. Eigentlich habe ich eine gute Vorstellung geliefert. Das Signal zum Rückzug ertönt, als ich gerade einen _Avada_ mit meinem Schwert reflektiert habe und Avery nur knapp aus dem Weg springen kann, ich schicke noch einen tödlichen Fluch hinterher, bevor ich disappariere. Mit ein bisschen Glück habe ich ihn erwischt.

Kaum hat Severus die Projektion beendet, sehe ich mich auch schon Alastors wütendem Blick ausgesetzt. Ich seufze und beginne zu schnell reden, als er gerade den Mund öffnen will. „Ja, ich weiß, dass das blöd war. Ja, ich werde mich bemühen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt. Ja, ich werde das trainieren. Ja, ich habe daraus gelernt. Ja, ich werde ab jetzt immer wachsam sein."

Die Zwillinge und Draco kichern, als der Ex-Auror mich böse anfunkelt. „Das hoffe ich für dich, Junge!", knurrt er und fixiert mich mit beiden Augen. Es ist eigentlich ausgesprochen unangenehm, direkt von seinem magischen Auge angesehen zu werden, aber ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt. Also lächle ich ihn nur unschuldig an und lasse mich nicht beeindrucken. Wie üblich.

Severus beendet unser ‚Blickduell', indem er einfach Freds Erinnerung startet. Die Zwillinge kämpfen wie immer Rücken an Rücken, sie sind das perfekte Team. Gemeinsam nehmen sie einen Todesser nach dem anderen in die Zange, attackieren sie von zwei Seiten. Wir werden das Ganze nicht aus Georges Sicht ansehen müssen, denn die beiden trennen sich keine Sekunde. Ein einheitliches Zischen ertönt, als besagter von einem Hammer-Fluch getroffen wird, der sein Bein zertrümmert. Wir alle hören die Knochen brechen. Er schreit laut auf und ich bin mir sicher, dass Fred im Moment nicht anders aussieht als in der Erinnerung – besorgt, ein bisschen panisch und vor allem sehr, sehr wütend. Im nächsten Moment kommt auch schon ein rothaariger Racheengel über die Todesser, die nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht.

Merke: Verletze _nie_ einen Zwilling, oder der andere wird dich dafür töten!

Freds Magie kocht über, er hat die hochnäsigen Schwarzmagier plötzlich schnell erledigt und eilt zu seinem Bruder, um ihn zu stützen.

Die Erinnerung geht nahtlos in Severus' über, der sich – wie üblich – neben mir den spektakulärsten Kampf geliefert hat. Er ist verdammt schnell mit seinen Zwillingsschwertern, seine ehemaligen ‚besten Freunde' haben keine Chance, auch wenn Nott ihm eine mit metallenen Spitzen versehene Keule über den Arm zieht. Wieder hören wir die Knochen brechen und diesmal fließt auch einiges an Blut, aber der Todesser bezahlt diese Tat mit einer aufgeschlitzten Kehle. Ich möchte definitiv nicht am anderen Ende des Zauberstabs oder der Schwerter des Tränkemeisters stehen.

Mit dem Signal zum Rückzug endet die letzte Projektion. Belustigt beobachte ich die beiden Verletzten und ihre Partner. Während George die Sache mit seinem Bein zwar offenbar ein bisschen peinlich ist, er sich allerdings nur zu gerne von Fred umsorgen lässt (seinem Helden, wie er eine in Ohnmacht fallende mittelalterliche Prinzessin vortäuschend versichert), sagt Severus' sehr düstere Miene ganz klar und deutlich, dass er Rasmus umbringen wird, sollte dieser irgendetwas in die Richtung versuchen.

Rasmus, ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Todesser (woher die beiden sich bloß kennen?), lehnt sich schmollend zurück und flüstert Mark etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser hysterisch zu kichern beginnt.

Ich beschließe, die Beziehung meines ehemaligen Lehrers zu retten, und lenke die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich, indem ich ein paar Knall-Grindelohs auf den Tisch werfe. Einige der Erfindungen unserer hauseigenen Scherzbolde sind doch ganz nützlich. Als alle endlich leise sind beginnen wir, die einzelnen Kämpfe durch zu besprechen. Langweilig, aber wichtig und lehrreich.


	2. Pluie

**Regen**

_2. __Pluie_

Eine Woche später apparieren wir zu neunt nach Southampton, landen in einer schmalen Straße, um wieder einmal ein paar Todessern die Köpfe einzuschlagen. Dank unseres Spions wissen wir, wo sie angreifen werden und können schon vorher da sein und uns umsehen. Scheinbar ist das hier ein regelrechtes Labyrinth; nachdem wir für fast zehn Minuten in alle Richtungen ausgeschwärmt sind und die Lage gecheckt haben, ist klar, dass es hier unzählige verwinkelte Gassen und Höfe gibt, deren Anordnung offensichtlich keinem Muster folgt. Wir treffen uns auf dem kleinen Platz, den Cacey als Treffpunkt für die Schwarzkutten genannt hat. Die alten, ein wenig schäbigen Häuser sind nicht besonders hoch und stehen eng beisammen, sicher ein Drittel davon ist unbewohnt. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sich die Todesser auch nicht auskennen, sonst sind wir verloren.

„Wir müssen es schaffen, sie einzukreisen.", überlegt Alastor. „Natürlich könnten wir auch lauter Zweikämpfe in den Gassen austragen … aber dann dürfen nicht mehrere von ihnen auf einen von uns kommen und sie sind praktisch immer in der Überzahl." Während er in Gedanken spontan einen Schlachtplan erstellt, teilt uns Severus die Verstecke zu, in denen wir unsere Lieblingsfeinde erwarten werden, und ich lege die Teams fest. „Okay, Alastor hat gesagt möglichst keine Einzelkämpfe. Also bleiben die Zwillinge wie immer beisammen, Rasmus und Severus – lass dich nicht ablenken, Rasmus! – sind das zweite Team, Neville kämpft mit Mark und Draco und Alastor und ich bleiben alleine." Wir beide tendieren dazu, Partner ebenfalls zu verletzen. „Ist das für alle okay?" Alle nicken, nur Severus sieht mich böse an. Er mag es nicht, mit jemand anderem zu kämpfen, um den er sich Sorgen machen muss, aber er liebt Rasmus (auch wenn er das im Leben nie zugeben würde) und die beiden sind ein perfekt eingespieltes Team, außerdem gelten für sie nicht nur ähnliche Regeln wie für die beiden Weasleys – verletze einen und der andere wird zum Berserker – sondern sie waren auch während ihrer Zeit als Todesser oft als ein Team eingeteilt.

Hermione und Blaise, unsere Heiler, sind wie üblich im Hauptquartier geblieben, Minerva wird Sandrin bei den Recherchen helfen und Cacey steht uns, wenn wir Pech haben, auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber. Wir sind normalerweise nicht alle neun ‚im Einsatz', nur bei einem Großangriff wie heute.

Der Ex-Auror schließt sich noch schnell mit dem Tränkemeister kurz, dann stehen der Plan und unsere Positionen. „Okay, falls der Dunkle Lord seit dem letzten Treffen, auf dem Cacey war, nicht noch etwas verändert hat, haben wir noch fast fünf Minuten, bis die Vorhut der Todesser da sein wird. Ihr wisst, was ihr tun müsst – sie Bescheid geben lassen, dass die Luft rein ist, und dann sofort töten." Je weniger Gegner auf einmal, desto besser. Das Spielchen mit der Vorhut ist eine Gratwanderung … eine Sekunde zu früh und die anderen sind gewarnt, einen Augenblick zu spät und der Überraschungseffekt ist weg. „Wenn er sich an seine Gewohnheiten hält, haben wir mit fünf Spähern zu rechnen. Wer am nächsten bei ihnen ist schaltet sie beim Signal aus, wenn ihr nicht sicher seid, verwendet die Handzeichen oder vertraut auf die magischen Verknüpfungen. Wer im Team kämpft, sollte seine Telepathie-Kugel aktivieren und mit denen der anderen verlinken." Eine weitere unendlich nützliche Erfindung der Zwillinge.

„Wie üblich.", nickt Draco, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hat und geht mit Neville und Mark in die Richtung, in die Severus deutet. Während sie in ein leeres Haus huschen sehe ich noch, wie sie die Kugeln aus den Taschen ihrer Drachenlederwesten holen, dann sind sie durch Marks Desillusionszauber und die Schatten nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Zwillinge haben sich inzwischen ebenfalls verkrochen, und Alastor humpelt zu seinem Ausgangspunkt, nur ich warte noch auf die Anweisungen des Tränkemeisters. Nach einem letzten bösen Blick, weil ich ihn mit Rasmus in ein Team gesteckt habe, zeigt er auf eine sehr schmale Gasse.

Ich nicke ihm noch einmal zu und gehe dann mit schnellen Schritten in die angedeutete Richtung. Die Spalte zwischen den Häusern ist so eng, dass man sie eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr als Gasse bezeichnen kann. Außerdem stinkt es fürchterlich. Mit einem Seufzen verankere ich noch einen zusätzlichen schmutzabweisenden Zauber in dem Onyx, der die Magie für unsere Kleidung hält. Unsere Hosen und Westen sind aus dem Schuppenpanzer eines Schwarzen Hybriden, den rasiermesserscharfen Zackenkamm, der diese Drachenart auszeichnet, verwenden wir alle als zusätzliche Waffe an einem Armschoner. Außerdem trägt jeder von uns ein Hemd aus Acrumantulaseide, samt Kapuze. Das riesige Erbe meiner Eltern und Sirius' hat diese hochwertige Kampfausstattung (inklusive der Schwerter, Dolche und Ersatzzauberstäbe) möglich gemacht.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wendet sich der Mauer neben mir zu. Der Spalt ist zu schmal, als dass ich von dort aus effektiv kämpfen könnte, und es wäre mir nicht möglich, schnell und überraschend aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Seufzend sehe ich mich nach einem geeigneten Versteck um, bis mir eine Idee kommt. Ein Grinsen breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich aktiviere noch schnell die Unsichtbarkeits- und Desillusionszauber, die in meinem Onyx verankert sind, dann lege ich einen leichten Klebefluch auf meine Handflächen und die Sohlen meiner Drachenlederstiefel. Immer noch grinsend krabble ich so die Wand hoch, so gut ich mich in diesem Drecksloch eben bewegen kann. Kurz darauf bin ich auf dem Dach des höheren der beiden Häuser angekommen und entferne den Fluch wieder.

Diese Position ist perfekt, wie ich zufrieden feststelle. Leicht zu verteidigen, ich behalte eher die Übersicht (zumindest solange sich die Kämpfe auf dem kleinen Platz, auf dem die Todesser ankommen sollten, abspielen) und kann ungehindert angreifen. Eigentlich nichts für mich, da ich normalerweise nicht defensiv bleibe und mich aktiv in ein Duell nach dem anderen stürze, aber für das Ausschalten der Späher und sofortige Eliminierung der ersten ankommenden Todesser wie geschaffen.

Ein leichtes Vibrieren von Magie lässt mich aufschrecken. Alastor hat das Zeichen gesandt und seine Desillusionszauber für wenige Augenblicke aufgehoben, um uns zu zeigen, wo er genau steht: In einem einfachen Häusereingang, aber da die Tür in Trümmern liegt, kann er sich weiter hinein zurück ziehen. Die Zwillinge zeigen als nächste ihre Position, sie lehnen zwischen zwei parkenden PKWs. Schrottkarren, wie ich belustigt in Gedanken feststelle. Severus und Rasmus stehen in einer breiteren Gasse, Draco, Neville und Mark haben jeder in einem Fenster ohne Glas im ersten Stock eines offensichtlich leer stehenden Hauses Stellung bezogen. Ich bin der Letzte, und mache mit einem einfachen Handzeichen klar, dass ich das Startsignal geben und die ersten Kämpfe koordinieren werde, bevor ich meine Zauber wieder aktiviere. Dann baue ich einen mittelstarken Schild auf, um mich anschließend bequem auf dem schrägen Dach hin zu setzen und in mich zu gehen. Ich habe nicht mehr lange Zeit, aber das ist zum Glück kein Problem. Schnell habe ich meinen Magiekern gefunden und je einen kleinen Kanal zu den anderen erstellt. Ich fixiere die Verbindungen noch und kehre dann in die Realität zurück, um einen Blick auf meine Uhr zu werfen.

Noch eine halbe Minute.

Ich halte meinen Zauberstab in Angriffsposition, einen Spruch, der jegliche Gehirnfunktionen ausschaltet, auf den Lippen. Ich spüre, wie sich meine magische Kraft ballt und zweige einen kleinen Teil davon ab, um ihn zu den anderen zu schicken. Dadurch bin ich ziemlich sensibilisiert und spüre schon bevor die Todesser ankommen die Verschiebungen in der Magie, die ihre Apparationen auslösen. Perfekt. So habe ich sie auch sofort lokalisiert und sperre kurzfristig alle Verbindungen bis auf vier. Nur wenige Augenblicke, nachdem die fünf Späher angekommen sind, kann ich wahrnehmen, wie sie Signale an ihre Kameraden schicken, dass die Luft rein ist. In diesem Moment schicke ich einen leichten Magieschub an Severus, Alastor, Fred und Mark, und einen Sekundenbruchteil später schalten fünf tödliche Flüche die überraschten Späher aus. Rasmus verbrennt die Leichen, während ich die Verbindungen wieder herstelle.

Gleich darauf erzittere ich, da zehn gleichzeitig ankommende Portschlüssel meine sensibilisierten Sinne ziemlich überreizen. Trotzdem sende ich noch im selben Augenblick Signale an Draco und Neville, die sofort die Port- und Apparationssperren errichten. Sobald ich spüre, dass sie fertig sind, schicke ich jedem einen leichten Magieschub und Mugglegranaten landen in der Menge, erwischen die überraschten Todesser eiskalt. Sie bauen zwar sofort Schilde gegen Materie auf, aber wir haben die Zahl der Feinde von über fünfzig auf etwa dreißig dezimiert. Nur drei von ihnen haben sofort nach ihrer Ankunft defensive Zauber gewirkt und waren somit vor den Granaten sicher. Ich bemerke Lucius' Maske unter ihnen und mein Herz macht einen Sprung – das bedeutet ein gutes Duell für mich! Und zu meinem Glück steht er momentan zusätzlich so, dass Draco ihn noch gar nicht erkannt haben kann.

Ich widme mich erst einmal wieder den anderen Todessern, die sich inzwischen gruppiert haben, und beginnen, in alle Richtungen möglichst schmerzhafte oder tödliche Flüche zu schleudern. Da Angriff bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung ist sammle ich etwas mehr Magie und schicke sie den anderen. Jeder von ihnen verwendet diesen Schub um einen schon vorbereiteten breitgefächerten Knochenbrechfluch loszulassen, der durch die meisten Schilde kommt und ziemlich schmerzhaft ist. Zwei Sekunden später (so wird niemand von den eigenen Flüchen erwischt) springen wir alle aus unseren Verstecken und beginnen aktiv zu kämpfen, auch ich mache einen Salto und erwische mit meinem Fuß den Kopf des Todessers vor Lucius. Dieser fährt herum und erkennt mich offenbar ebenfalls sofort, denn seine Körperhaltung wird regelrecht vorfreudig – wie immer, wenn wir uns gegenüber stehen. Wir verbeugen uns kurz – auch, wenn er den Todessern angehört, achtet er immer noch die alten Werte – und werfen uns dann augenblicklich Flüche um die Ohren. Die anderen Schwarzkutten um uns suchen schnell das Weite, aber einige werden trotzdem von Querschlägern getroffen. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht mehr um meine Mitstreiter kümmern, da ich mich voll auf meinen Gegner konzentrieren muss, und kappe die Verbindungen endgültig. Lucius und ich sondern uns schnell von den anderen ab, verlegen den Kampf in eine nahe Gasse. Jetzt, wo uns nichts mehr stört, geht es erst so richtig los.

Der Blonde schickt mir einen Hammerfluch entgegen und einen bösartigen Schneidefluch gleich hinterher, die ich beide mit einem einfachen schwarzmagischen Schild kontere, um anschließend mein Schwert zu ziehen. Er sieht diese Bewegung und greift nach seinem eigenen, den Stab in die andere Hand nehmend. Das ist meine Gelegenheit und ich versuche, ihm einen Zauber, der massive Nervenschäden verursacht, aufzuhalsen, doch er kann mit einem Hechtsprung ausweichen und stürzt sich anschließend sofort mit seinem nun brennenden Schwert auf mich. Ich blocke seine heftigen Angriffe und feuere mit der linken Hand einige Zauber auf ihn ab, die er jedoch kontern kann. Außerdem vereise ich mein Schwert mit der darin verankerten Magie, sodass ich seinen Flammen etwas entgegenzusetzen habe. Dass Eis bei Hitze zu Wasser schmilzt ist ein zusätzlicher Vorteil für mich und ich nutze die Chance, ihm einen Blitzzauber aufzuhalsen, als er gerade in einer Pfütze steht. Obwohl er von der Ladung immer noch zittert kontert er mit einer Feuerwolke, die mich an der rechten Seite erwischt. Die Drachenlederkleidung schützt mich naturgemäß davor, aber mein Gesicht bekommt auch etwas ab und brennt jetzt höllisch.

Wir dringen immer tiefer in das unendliche Gassengewirr ein, sind schon weit von den anderen entfernt. Ich verspiegle die Wand hinter mir und weiche seinen Flüchen durch einen Sprung nach oben, den nur der stärkende Zauber auf meinen Beinen möglich macht, aus, schicke selbst noch einiges hinterher. Dummerweise kommt er auf die gleiche Idee und macht dasselbe mit der Mauer hinter sich, nun bricht die Hölle los. Wir greifen beide erst einmal nicht an, sondern absorbieren die herum sirrende Magie so gut es geht mit entsprechenden Zaubern, dann ziehen wir wieder die inzwischen weggesteckten Schwerter und gehen erneut mit Feuer und Eis auf einander los. Ich blocke gerade einen ziemlich heftigen Angriff, als plötzlich das Rückzugssignal ertönt.

Fast schon enttäuscht klinke ich mich den Sog von Alastors Appartion ein und lasse Southampton und Lucius Malfoy hinter mir.

Als Draco mich sieht weiß er sofort, dass ich mit seinem Vater gekämpft habe, das schiefe Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht verrät mich. Ich bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen, als ich sehe, wie sehr ihm das zusetzt, aber das Adrenalin rast immer noch durch meinen Körper und ich kann mich gerade nicht darum kümmern.

Severus wirft mir einen Beruhigungstrank zu, den ich dankbar hinunter schütte, dann legt er einen kühlenden Zauber auf meine Verbrennung. Heilen, ohne Narben zu hinterlassen, ist nicht ganz seine Stärke, das überlässt er lieber Mione und Blaise. Rasmus hat unterdessen geklopft, und wir sehen uns jetzt alle dem besorgten Blick unserer Heilerin ausgesetzt.

Schon viel beherrschter lächle ich sie beruhigend an und schiebe sie einfach ins Haus, die anderen folgen uns. „Lucius war da.", flüstere ich meiner besten Freundin ins Ohr. „Aber Draco hat es erst hier mitbekommen."

Sie seufzt erleichtert auf und führt uns ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen schon warten, nur Cacey fehlt. Blaise erhebt sich sofort, als wir den Raum betreten, und mustert uns prüfend. Ich gehe eilig zu einem der Stühle und lasse mich hineinfallen, um klar zu machen, dass ich nicht sofort versorgt werden muss, Alastor und Mark folgen meinem Beispiel. Severus will sich offenbar ebenfalls aus dem Staub machen, aber Rasmus lässt das nicht zu. Der Tränkemeister hat einen tiefen, sehr stark blutenden Schnitt in der Wange und wie es aussieht wieder einmal einige gebrochene Knochen, Blaise nimmt sich sofort seiner an. Mione kümmert sich unterdessen um Draco und die Zwillinge, während sich Neville neben mich setzt.

Ich lächle ihn an. „Wie war es?"

Er grinst schief zurück, doch ich sehe in seinen Augen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen ist, zu töten. „Ich habe mindestens sieben tödlich erwischt."

Anerkennend nicke ich ihm zu. „Nicht schlecht! War wer vom inneren Kreis dabei?"

Er wiegt unsicher den Kopf. „Ein oder zwei denke ich. Was ist mit dir?"

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. „Ich war … uhm … beschäftigt."

„Malfoy Senior.", folgert mein ehemaliger Zimmerkollege sofort.

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue – ein Trick, den ich mir von Severus abgeschaut habe – und mustere ihn misstrauisch. „Wieso sieht mir das jeder an?"

Neville lacht hell auf. „Harry, du bist so euphorisch, wenn du mit ihm gekämpft hast – es ist nicht zu übersehen!" Er grinst mich breit an.

„Euphorisch?"

„Jap. Und das, obwohl er dich erwischt hat! Ich denke allerdings, du konntest ihn auch ein wenig … verschönern?"

Ich will gerade antworten, als Severus unsere Diskussion beendet, indem er sein Denkarium unüberhörbar auf den Tisch stellt. Seufzend ziehe ich, wie auch alle anderen, die gekämpft haben, einen Gedankenfaden aus meinem Kopf.

Armer Draco.


	3. Lluvia

**Regen**

_3. Lluvia_

Mein konzentrierter Blick huscht immer wieder hoch und mustert hoffnungsvoll den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, während ich es mir auf einem Baum am Rand eines Friedhofs in Birmingham bequem mache. Alastor koordiniert heute die Kämpfe, deshalb muss ich mich nicht ganz so sehr konzentrieren.

Der Friedhof ist riesengroß und ich kenne nur ungefähr die Orte, an denen sich die anderen verstecken, zudem wird es bereits dunkel.

Ich bereite einen Fluch, der einen sofortigen Herzstillstand nach sich zieht, vor, falls Späher in meiner Nähe landen sollten und warte dann zufrieden auf die Ankunft der Todesser und den Regen.

Ein leichter Magieschub von Alastor kündigt mir an, dass ich Arbeit bekommen werde und im selben Augenblick taucht eine der Schwarzkutten keine fünf Meter entfernt zwischen zwei Gräbern auf – mit dem Rücken zu mir. Nach dem Zeichen des Ex-Aurors, laut dem sie ihrem Lördchen Bescheid gegeben haben, dass die Luft rein ist, schicke ich meinen Fluch auf den ahnungslosen Vollkoffer los und bereite sofort neue Zauber vor. Minerva hat uns das beigebracht, eine kleine Menge Magie bereits zu formen, aber noch zurück zu halten.

Wir werden heute nicht mit Mugglewaffen kämpfen und so nütze ich Alastors wenig später eintreffendes Signal direkt, um die zurück gehaltene Kraft als breite Welle loszuschicken, mitten in die im selben Moment ankommenden Todesser.

Es sind fast siebzig und wir nur fünf, da die anderen in Leeds kämpfen. Keine Ahnung, wo Voldi auf einmal so viele Speichellecker her hat … Eigentlich sollte ihre Anzahl eher rückläufig sein, bei dem Enthusiasmus, mit dem wir sie in letzter Zeit entsorgen. Bei Circe, Merlin und Morgana, dieser kleine Severus in meinem Kopf soll die Klappe halten – der sarkastische Teil meines Gehirns klingt langsam aber sicher wirklich wie er. Das nervt!

Über mich selbst grummelnd widme ich mich wieder dem Kampf. Noch haben die Schwarzkutten nicht wirklich verstanden, was los ist – die lernen aber echt Nichts dazu! – also bereite ich einen weiteren tödlichen Zauber so vor, wie den letzten, und jage ihn mit dem nächsten Magieschub Mad-Eyes breit gefächert in die Menge.

Dieses Spiel wiederholen wir noch drei Mal, dann haben Voldemorts Anhänger, die sich eigentlich nur darauf eingestellt hatten, in Ruhe einige Mugglegräber aufzuwühlen und vielleicht ein paar Inferi mit nach Hause zu nehmen, Schilde erstellt und wir müssen die Strategie ändern.

Mit einem Seufzen verstärke ich meine eigenen Schutzzauber und springe dann mit gezogenem Schwert einfach mitten unter sie, köpfe mit einer Drehung gleich die ersten paar. Sie begreifen diesmal schneller, was ihre Kameraden erledigt hat, und plötzlich hagelt es Flüche von allen Seiten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig ziehe ich einen Spiegelschild hoch – die Dinger brauchen eine Menge Konzentration und Magie, aber sie sind echt Gold wert! – und die Hälfte der eben ankommenden Todesflüche erwischt die Schwarzkutten selbst. Zufrieden senke ich den Schild im nächsten Moment wieder und starte einen weiteren Angriff mit dem Schwert, jetzt wieder mit eisiger Wirkung.

Auf einmal erkenne ich Caceys Maske in der Menge. Unauffällig jage ich ihm einen _Stupor _auf den Hals, beschütze ihn so. Zum Glück habe ich ihn rechtzeitig bemerkt. Irgendwo bin ich sogar froh, so offen gegen Voldi zu stehen – als Spion zwischen den Fronten festzustecken muss noch beschissener sein. Erleichtert, dass ich Cacey für dieses Mal wieder aus dem Verkehr ziehen konnte, konzentriere ich mich wieder auf alle möglichen tödlichen Methoden, um meine Lieblingsfeinde auszuschalten.

Voldi hat doch eigentlich wirklich einen unglaublichen Verschleiß an Leuten, überlege ich wieder, während ich einen _Crucio_ mit meinem Schwert reflektiere. So viele, wie wir jedes Mal erledigen … Natürlich, einige werden einfach geheilt und Lucius überlebt immer – zum Glück, wäre sonst ja langweilig! – aber ich habe jetzt schon alleine mindestens zwanzig Todesserchen den Weg zur Hölle gezeigt. Wo bekommt Snakeface echt die ganzen Anhänger her? Ich meine, an seinem Aussehen kann es ja wohl kaum liegen …

Zwei Dinge unterbrechen plötzlich meine eigentlich absolut unpassenden und ablenkenden Gedankengänge: Ein Regentropfen trifft mein Gesicht und vor mir steht jemand, dessen Maske ich immer wieder erkennen würde.

Mein Herz beginnt sofort, schneller zu schlagen – und zum ersten Mal fällt mir auf, dass ich regelrecht _glücklich_ bin, Lucius über den Weg zu laufen. Es macht mir Angst. Nein, es beunruhigt mich ein bisschen, aber ich konnte solche Kleinigkeiten schon immer gut verdrängen – vor allem, wenn ich etwas Besseres zu tun habe. Wie jetzt …

Das Malfoy-Oberhaupt fordert meine Aufmerksamkeit, als er sich verbeugt, um unser Duell einzuleiten.

Ein weiterer Tropfen fällt auf mein Gesicht und meine Wahrnehmung beginnt, sich zu verschieben.

Ich verbeuge mich ebenfalls, löse nebenbei die wasserabweisenden Zauber auf meiner Kleidung.

Wir richten uns wieder auf.

Ein Tropfen trifft meine Nase.

Adrenalin schießt durch meine Adern.

Er hebt den Zauberstab, ich tue es ihm gleich.

Er schickt mir einen Fluch entgegen.

Das Tröpfeln wird stärker, Wasser fällt auf meinen Handrücken.

Ich blocke mühelos.

Kontere.

Der Himmel öffnet alle Schleusen.

Ich weiche einem Schmerzfluch aus.

Dann bin ich komplett durchnässt und meine Magie beginnt, zu kochen und einen Weg aus meinem Körper zu suchen.

Ich habe noch nie im Regen gegen Lucius gekämpft, und bisher waren wir einander immer ebenbürtig. Doch jetzt … Ich gebe die Kontrolle ab und lasse meine übersprudelnde Magie übernehmen. Eine unglaubliche Kraft wächst in meinen Muskeln und meine Sinne werden immer noch stärker. Die ganze Welt scheint sich ein wenig zu verlangsamen.

Mein Zauberstab wird immer heißer, glüht regelrecht in meiner Hand.

Ich beginne, im Sekundentakt Zauber los zu jagen und weiche seinen wenigen Konterversuchen elegant aus. Heißes Blut rauscht durch meine Adern, brodelt ebenso wie meine Magie. Die ganze Macht, die normalerweise versperrt und ungenützt in mir ruht, ist jetzt befreit und sucht sich ihren Weg nach draußen – ich habe mich überhaupt noch nie im Regen mit jemandem duelliert. Das ist … unglaublich. Ich fühle mich beinahe unbesiegbar.

Ich halte den Blonden ziemlich auf Trab, er sieht mich ungläubig an. Das erkenne ich sogar durch seine Maske. Ein böses Grinsen breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Er hat meinen Flüchen kaum noch etwas entgegen zu setzen und ich dränge ihn langsam in Richtung der Friedhofsmauer. Er zieht als letzten Ausweg in einer fließenden Bewegung sein Schwert.

Ich tue es ihm gleich, immerhin will ich ja fair sein (zumindest solange ich gegen ihn kämpfe) und greife ihn nicht mehr aktiv mit Flüchen an. Trotzdem sucht meine Magie nach einem Weg, sich zu befreien, was dazu führt, dass meine Waffe komplett vereist, dadurch kondensiert die Luft um sie herum und schwebt in Form von kleinen Eiskristallen zu Boden. Sein Schwert dagegen kann aufgrund des etwas (räusper) feuchten Wetters nicht brennen. Noch ein Vorteil für mich.

Ich habe ihn inzwischen bis zur Mauer gedrängt. Wir stehen nun mit gekreuzten Schwertern da, er hat die Steine im Rücken und keucht hörbar. Jetzt könnte ich ihn so leicht töten … Aber das will ich eigentlich gar nicht, wie ich verwundert feststelle. Stattdessen hebe ich die Hand und reiße die Maske von seinem Gesicht, werfe sie einfach weg. Seine Haare sind verwuschelt (ich habe ihn noch kein einziges Mal nicht perfekt frisiert gesehen! Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass er so echt heiß aussieht … ähm … Was zum Teufel denke ich da bitte?) und er starrt mich mit seinen wunderschönen eisblauen Augen direkt an. Ich habe nie zuvor Emotionen in diesen eisigen Seen auch nur aufblitzen sehen. Jetzt erkenne ich jedoch ganz klar Angst, und noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht identifizieren kann. Verwirrt reiße ich mich von seinem regelrecht hypnotisierenden Blick los, konzentriere mich wieder auf die Situation. Ich müsste nur meinen Stab mit der freien Hand in sein Gesicht halten und einen tödlichen Fluch sprechen … Stattdessen lasse ich zu, dass er jetzt meine Kapuze abstreift.

Vielleicht ist das mit dem Regen doch nicht so gut, schießt es durch mein Gehirn. Ich hätte meinen Instinkten nicht einfach die Kontrolle überlassen sollen, denn ich handle definitiv nicht so, wie ich es normalerweise tun würde. Dann verschwindet dieser kurze Moment der Besinnung wieder und meine ungeduldige Magie übernimmt erneut die Herrschaft. Ich versinke ein weiteres Mal in diesen unglaublichen blauen Augen …

Gleichzeitig, als hätten wir uns abgesprochen, lassen wir unsere Schwerter einfach fallen und unsere Münder krachen regelrecht zusammen, er küsst mich besitzergreifend und ich erwidere den Kampf. Minutenlang ringen wir um die Vorherrschaft, bis ich schließlich aufgebe. Jetzt küsst er mich sanft und zärtlich. Oh Himmel …

Ich hätte es wissen sollen, warum ich jedes Mal so _euphorisch_ gewesen bin, wenn ich mit ihm gekämpft habe. Ich wäre allerdings nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich _Gefühle_ für ihn haben könnte. Ja, ich weiß, dass ich schwul bin, aber dass ältere blonde Schnösel mein Typ sind … Nun, meiner Magie war das offenbar sehr klar, so wie sie mich zu ihm getrieben hat. Hätte ich die Kontrolle behalten wäre das nie passiert … er ist ein Todesser, er ist _Dracos Vater_! Aber er kann höllisch gut küssen – meine Knie sind schon ganz weich und ich fürchte, jeden Moment umzukippen, doch zum Glück hält er mich mit seinen starken Armen –mein Herz rast, als wollte es einen Marathon gewinnen; macht mir somit klar, dass es genau das will. Und ich sollte bloß nicht wagen, damit aufzuhören … als ob ich das könnte. Ich spüre, wie sich meine Magie um uns schleicht und ihn fester an mich drückt, sich mit seiner vermischt. _Das_ fühlt sich einfach nur unglaublich an. Es klingt selbst in meinem Kopf unsagbar kitschig, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn nie wieder loslassen will. Nie wieder loslassen _kann_.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange wir so dastehen, uns eng aneinander drängen und uns küssen, mal zärtlicher, mal wilder. Seine Arme liegen schraubstockartig um meinen Oberkörper, ich wühle meine Hände in seine langen, blonden Haare. Drücke mich an ihn. Ich wünschte nur, dieser Moment würde nie vergehen.

Irgendwann lösen wir unsere Lippen schwer atmend voneinander, ohne unsere Körper auch nur einen Millimeter von dem des jeweils anderen wegzubewegen, blicken uns ernst in die Augen. Wieder stehen wir einige Zeit lang einfach so im Regen, ich suche in seinem Blick, was meiner sicherlich sehr deutlich zeigt. Schließlich finde ich es – und es nimmt mir den Atem. Er bemerkt das und lächelt kurz sanft, dann wird seine Miene wieder ernst, er nickt mit einem Seufzen. „Wehe, du stirbst."

Mein Herz macht einen regelrechten Sprung – so muss sich ein verliebtes Schulmädchen fühlen. Aber bei dem Gedanken daran, was das bedeutet, kann ich nur überglücklich sein. „Das hatte ich nicht vor." Ich küsse ihn wieder. „Wartest du kurz hier? Ich sollte helfen." Er grinst amüsiert, nickt aber. Bevor er mich gehen lässt drückt er seine Lippen noch einmal auf meine, dann lässt er mich los. Ich kann regelrecht spüren, wie schwer ihm das fällt, immerhin geht es mir nicht anders. Meine Magie klammert sich allerdings regelrecht an seine …

Ich hebe mein Schwert auf und eile zurück zu den anderen, setze im Laufen meine Kapuze wieder auf. Meine Magie vibriert vorfreudig auf den Kampf, bleibt dabei jedoch die ganze Zeit mit Lucius' in Verbindung. Dieser Bund ist wie ein feiner, unendlich dehnbarer Faden, den ich hinter mir herziehe und der sich den Gegebenheiten anpasst.

Meine Kameraden ringen mit den übrigen dreißig Todessern und es sieht im Moment eher schlecht für sie aus. Kurz übermannt mich das schlechte Gewissen, dann verbanne ich diese Gedanken – ich kann mich für das eben Geschehene einfach nichts schlecht fühlen – und konzentriere ich mich wieder auf den Kampf. Netterweise regnet es immer noch in Strömen, also übergebe ich die Kontrolle wieder endgültig meinen Instinkten und ‚schieße' los – wortwörtlich, aus meinem Zauberstab hagelt es Flüche, dass die Schwarzkutten nicht mehr wissen, wo vorne und hinten ist. Dank meiner Verstärkung bekommen die anderen schnell wieder die Oberhand und innerhalb von fünf Minuten haben wir die Todesser zur Hölle gejagt.

Ich sehe mich auf dem nun wieder ruhigen Friedhof um. Plötzlich tun mir die Muggle leid, immerhin ist das hier der Ort, an dem sie ihre Toten betrauern … Meine Magie schnellt netterweise von selbst wie in einer Schockwelle in alle Richtungen von mir, stapelt unsere toten Feinde und repariert alle Schäden. Ich kann Lucius Amüsement regelrecht spüren und Alastor sieht mich ungläubig an, allerdings schickt er die Leichen dann mit einem schnell erschaffenen Portschlüssel einfach in das Atrium des Ministeriums. Die werden sich freuen …

Der Ex-Auror gibt anschließend endlich das Signal zum Rückzug. Meine magischen Fühler gleiten über den Friedhof, sie suchen und finden den bewusstlosen, Cacey, binden ihn an mich, festigen die Verbindung zu Lucius, dann klinke ich mich in Mad-Eyes Apparation ein und wir werden fortgerissen.

Wie üblich tauchen wir vor der Haustür auf, Neville klopft. Noch hat niemand meinen unerwarteten Begleiter entdeckt.

Diesmal öffnet Sandrin. Ihr Blick fällt natürlich sofort auf Cacey, sie lässt ihn augenblicklich ins Haus schweben. Wir folgen ihr, erleichtert, endlich ins Trockene zu kommen – naja, ich bin eher traurig, würde nichts lieber tun, als Lucius noch einmal im Regen zu küssen. Aber ich kann mich ja zusammen reißen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen trete ich auch ins Haus, mein ‚Gast' bleibt unauffällig hinter mir. Rein zufällig berührt er mich dabei die ganze Zeit … Immer noch grinsend stelle ich die Schutzzauber wieder her und binde ihn in derselben Bewegung in sie mit ein. Die Magie, die dieser Regenguss in mir freigesetzt hat, rauscht noch immer durch meine Adern.

Anschließend gehe ich in Richtung Wohnzimmer und mir wird klar, warum uns nicht Hermione hereingelassen hat – die anderen sind ebenfalls schon aus Leeds zurück und werden gerade versorgt.

Blaise lässt von Rasmus, dessen Bruch er gerade verheilt hat, ab und kommt uns entgegen. „Wer von euch ist verletzt?"

Fred und Neville haben beide Schnittwunden und George eine Gehirnerschütterung, sonst sind wir alle okay – ich bin gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht.

Ich führe das Malfoy-Oberhaupt unbemerkt in das leere Wohnzimmer, er selbst legt einige Ablenkzauber auf sich. Ich verankere sie in meinem Onyx. Meine Magie beruhigt sich nur langsam, zieht ihn mit unsichtbaren Armen näher an mich. Ich höre ihn belustigt kichern, was mich eine Augenbraue heben lässt. Allerdings amüsiert ihn das augenscheinlich nur noch mehr … Wir setzen uns nebeneinander auf ein Sofa und warten auf die anderen. Lucius rückt so nahe zu mir, dass sich unsere Beine berühren. Ich kann über die Verbindung spüren, dass er nervös ist, aber er hat sich entschieden und wird dazu stehen. Für mich. Für uns. Ich lächle glücklich.

Irgendwann sind alle versorgt und wir sitzen im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Mysteriöserweise hat niemand neben mir Platz genommen … Ich grinse. Ein Hoch auf Ablenkzauber.

Severus sammelt wie üblich unsere Erinnerungen ein. „Die aus Leeds kommen zuerst.", beschließt er und murmelt den Projektionszauber. Er beginnt mit Marks Erinnerung. Ich kann die Überraschung meines ‚Mitbringsels' über die immer noch bestehende Verbindung spüren, als er sich plötzlich in einem leeren Park wieder findet, Seite an Seite mit seinem Sohn und zwei ehemaligen Todessern. Offenbar hat ihn das magische Band zwischen uns ebenfalls in den Zauber mit eingebunden. Diese Projektionen unterscheiden sich insofern von einem normalen Besuch in einem Denkarium, als dass man im Körper des sich Erinnernden feststeckt und nur erkennt, was dieser wahrnimmt. Zum Glück ist der Zauber auf visuelle und auditive Eindrücke beschränkt, Schmerzen spürt man keine. Trotzdem spüre ich Lucius neben mir zusammenzucken, als Mark von einem Schwert am Arm erwischt wird und sich eine tiefe Wunde einfängt. Dieser beißt verärgert die Zähne zusammen und nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, um einen straffen Druckverband zu zaubern, dann legt er wieder los und der Todesser, der ihn getroffen hat, ist jetzt schwer mit Ausweichen beschäftigt. Wenig später hat er ihn besiegt, doch aufgrund des Blutverlusts geht ihm schnell die Kraft aus. Severus' Signal kommt wieder einmal genau im richtigen Moment. Der Sog der Apparation reißt ihn zurück zu unserem Hauptquartier und die Projektion endet. Ich spüre Lucius' Erschütterung neben mir. Das alles so hautnah zu erleben wirft einen die ersten paar Male immer aus der Bahn. Außerdem sieht er die Situation auf dem Schlachtfeld zum ersten Mal aus unserem Blickwinkel. Obwohl es kitschig ist und ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er das möchte, taste ich unauffällig nach seiner Hand. Sobald ich sie gefunden habe schließen sich seine langen, feingliedrigen Finger um meine und jetzt schwappt Dankbarkeit über die Verbindung zu mir. Allerdings wenden wir beide den Blick nicht von Severus ab, der als nächste Rasmus' Erinnerung startet – welcher wie üblich skrupellos mit schwarzer Magie kämpft und seinen ehemaligen Kollegen so kräftig einheizt – und anschließend Dracos. Lucius neben mir spannt sich an, sein Griff um meine Hand wird schmerzhaft fest. Ich kann nichts anderes tun, als beruhigend mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken zu streichen und zu hoffen, dass dem Slytherin nichts passiert ist.

Aber natürlich wurde der Idiot gerade heute getroffen, wir müssen untätig dabei zusehen, wie ein heftiger Knüppelzauber seine Wirbelsäule trifft und sie zertrümmert. Der Blonde bricht mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen zusammen und Severus, der zum Glück in der Nähe ist, kämpft sich erbost zu ihm durch und übernimmt seine Deckung. Draco robbt langsam zu einer Hauswand, obwohl das offenbar Höllenqualen verursacht, und lehnt sich erschöpft gegen sie. Von dort aus kämpft er so gut er kann weiter.

Der Tränkemeister hat sich inzwischen mit Nott duelliert, der diese Verletzung verursacht hat, und ihn besiegt. Wir haben schon lange begriffen, dass wir in solchen Fällen unserer Magie die Kontrolle überlassen sollten – die Wut und die Sorge, wenn einer der unseren getroffen wird, lassen uns fast immer über uns hinaus wachsen. Das ist ein Vorteil, den wir den Todessern gegenüber definitiv zu nutzen wissen. Nott war ein unglaublicher Duellant, Severus hatte schon oft bis zu einem Unentschieden mit ihm gekämpft, doch seinem plötzlichen Gefühlschwall hat er nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt. Der Schwarzhaarige greift nun nach dem Arm seines Patenkinds und gibt das Signal zum Rückzug.

Als die Projektion, die am Ende nur noch verschwommen gewesen ist, endet, liegen alle Blicke auf Draco, der in seinem Stuhl immer kleiner wird. Miones Klammergriff um seinen Arm sieht ziemlich schmerzhaft aus – ungefähr so, wie Lucius' um meine Hand.

Ich schlucke kurz, als mir klar wird, wie es dem Blonden nach dieser Erinnerung gehen muss und sende ihm ein tröstendes Gefühl. Zurück kommen eine halbe hysterische Panik und der gewaltige Wunsch, Notts Leiche zu zerfetzen und die Stücke über ganz England zu verteilen.

Ich bin Severus ziemlich dankbar, als dieser seine eigene Erinnerung startet, um uns von Draco abzulenken, doch im Nachhinein war diese Idee nicht ganz so gut – denn jetzt können wir sehen, wie schlimm es _wirklich_ gewesen ist. Andererseits tut es verdammt gut zu beobachten, wie der Tränkemeister in Rage Nott mit einigen _sehr_ unschönen Flüchen erwischt, die offensichtlich ziemlich weh tun, bevor er ihm endlich mit einem schwarzen Schneidezauber die Kehle aufschlitzt. Anschließend sieht er sich um, erkennt Marks missliche Lage und entschließt sich zum Rückzug.

Severus hat aus der Situation zuvor gelernt und schickt Nevilles Erinnerung gleich hinterher, um uns keine Chance zu geben, Draco anzustarren.

Es ist ein wenig verwirrend, ohne Vorwarnung so plötzlich an einem anderen Ort in einem anderen Körper festzustecken, aber ich habe mich schnell wieder orientiert.

Mein schlechtes Gewissen ist auf einmal wieder da, als ich sehe, welche Probleme die anderen ohne mich haben. Obwohl – wäre die Sache mit dem Kuss nicht passiert, hätte ich die Zeit vermutlich damit verbracht, mit Lucius zu kämpfen (ich hätte ihn in dieser Situation nie umbringen können, das ist mir jetzt sehr klar) und wäre auch nicht verfügbar gewesen. Also verbanne ich diese Gedanken und beobachte, wie mein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad die Schwarzkutten systematisch mit Flüchen eindeckt. Der früher pummelige und ungeschickte junge Zauberer schaltet seine Feinde jetzt konzentriert aus. Plötzlich wird mir schlecht. Was hat der Krieg aus meinen Freunden gemacht. Was habe _ich_ aus meinen Freunden gemacht?

Ein Würgen unterdrückend beobachte ich, wie sich der Dunkelblonde gegen eine Überzahl von Todessern zur Wehr setzen muss, wie er selbst tödliche Flüche spricht und doch zu unterliegen droht – bis ich endlich dazu komme.

Sobald die Erinnerung vorbei ist springe ich auf, löse meine Hand von Lucius' und renne zum Klo. Unser Band dehnt sich. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreiche ich die Toilette und verabschiede mich von meinem Mittagessen.

Nach wenigen Minuten klopft es und Hermione steht in der Tür. Sie mustert mich kurz, dann setzt sie sich einfach neben mich, lehnt ihren Kopf ebenfalls an die angenehm kühlen Fliesen und schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Sie sieht mich nicht an, kuschelt sich nur an mich und hält mich fest. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry.", murmelt sie.

Ich wundere mich nicht einmal mehr darüber, dass sie so genau weiß, was meine plötzliche Flucht ausgelöst hat. Rons Tod vor ein paar Jahren hat uns noch weiter zusammen geschweißt und seit dem Mord an ihren Eltern kurz darauf sind wir endgültig nicht mehr nur Freunde, sondern eher Geschwister. Seelenverwandte. Stünden sich Fred und George nicht zusätzlich noch näher, als Zwillinge das normalerweise tun, würde ich sagen, wir sind wie sie. Meine Mione. Sollte Draco es wagen, sie zu verletzen, werde ich ihn drei Mal zur Hölle und zurück hexen – egal, was Lucius dazu sagt.

Ich muss plötzlich lächeln. „Danke.", murmle ich und vergrabe mein Gesicht nach einem schnellen Reinigungszauber in ihrer Mähne. Und ich weiß, ich kann ihr keine Sekunde länger verschweigen, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen ist. „Er ist hier."

Sie dreht nicht einmal den Kopf, drückt mich nur noch fester an sich. „Lucius?"

Warum bin ich bloß nicht überrascht? Schmunzelnd nicke ich.

Sie kichert leise, dann steht sie auf, zieht mich mit sich hoch. Jetzt sieht sie mir doch in die Augen, auch, wenn sie den Kopf dazu in den Nacken legen muss. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry!", sagt sie noch einmal, mit Nachdruck. „Die war es nie und wird es auch nie sein. Die Verantwortung liegt bei Voldemort, und bei Dumbledore, weil er es zugelassen hat. Dank dir leben wir noch – dank dir haben wir noch die Kraft, zu kämpfen." Sie lächelt sanft.

Und ich kann nur nicken und ihr glauben, was sie sagt. „Ich werde euch von ihnen befreien.", schwöre ich ihr. „Von beiden." Noch nie habe ich das versprochen.

Mione kuschelt sich noch einmal an mich. „Ich weiß.", murmelt sie. „Wir alle wissen das. Und selbst, wenn du es nicht schaffen solltest – jeder von uns ist sich bewusst, dass du alles geben wirst." Damit greift sie nach meiner Hand und führt mich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.


	4. Pioggia

**Regen**

_4. Pioggia_

Ruhig setze ich mich wieder auf meinen Platz. Lucius sieht mich fragend an, unauffällig lächle ich ihm beruhigend zu und greife erneut nach seiner Hand.

Nun, da sie Bescheid weiß, findet Hermiones Blick den Blonden neben mir und sie schmunzelt, offenbar hochzufrieden. Ich verdrehe gespielt genervt die Augen, sie kichert leise. Danach nicke ich Severus zu, bedeute ihm somit, weiter zu machen. Er starrt mich noch kurz argwöhnisch an, startet dann aber endlich Freds Erinnerung. Diesmal beobachten wir, wie George von einem Zauber getroffen, von den Füßen gerissen und gegen einen Baum geschleudert wird. Kurz überkommt mich wieder das schlechte Gewissen, aber ich denke an Miones Worte. Georgieboy richtet sich inzwischen zwar schnell wieder auf, aber er schwankt ein wenig und sein Bruder sieht endgültig schwarz. Fast tun mir die Todesser leid … Aber echt nur fast.

Nach dem Ende der Projektion liegen jetzt alle Blicke auf dem Rothaarigen, der leise vor sich hin grummelt. „Warum eigentlich immer ich? Und warum schaut ihr alle so blöd?" Fred grinst, legt allerdings einen Arm um seine Schultern.

Severus runzelt die Stirn, mustert George noch kurz misstrauisch, zeigt uns dann jedoch nach kurzem Zögern Alastors Sichtweise. Scheinbar ahnt er, dass meine ‚Geschichte' ein wenig ungewöhnlich ist und will sie bis zum Schluss aufheben. Nett von ihm.

Als wir schlussendlich in meiner Erinnerung landen klinke ich mich schnell in den Zauber des Tränkemeisters ein. Es gibt Dinge, die müssen nicht alle so genau sehen. Dann konzentriere ich mich wieder auf mich.

Draco keucht hörbar auf, als er seinen Vater unter den angreifenden Todessern erkennt. Ich beobachte mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie ich mir den Blonden vorknöpfe und sich die noch lebenden Schwarzkutten in unserer Nähe schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub machen. Plötzlich beginnt der Regen und alle können mit ansehen (mein Beweis für Mione – _endlich_!), wie ich die Kontrolle abgebe und meine Magie überschäumt. Diesmal würde ich definitiv Einiges anders machen – aber meine plötzliche Kraft ist durchaus beeindruckend. Ich spüre über unsere Verbindung Lucius' Unwohlsein, als ich ihn, der er mir doch eigentlich ebenbürtig ist, so abdränge und ihm plötzlich sehr deutlich überlegen bin.

Dann drücke ich ihn gegen die Friedhofsmauer. Immer mehr überraschte oder auch zufriedene Laute sind zu hören, als den anderen klar wird, was hier vor sich geht. In dem Moment, in dem wir gleichzeitig unsere Schwerter fallen lassen, manipuliere ich die Projektion dahin gehend, dass sie im Zeitraffer abgespielt wird und ein wenig verschwimmt. Das müssen die anderen nun wirklich nicht so genau sehen. Einige enttäuschte Meldungen werden in den Raum geworfen. Ich grinse schief, bleibe jedoch dabei. Erst, als ich im Kampf zurück zu den anderen eile, lasse ich die Erinnerung wieder normal ablaufen. Jetzt passiert eh nichts interessantes mehr.

In dem Moment, in dem wir uns schließlich zurück in unserem Wohnzimmer wiederfinden, löse ich auch die Ablenkzauber auf Lucius.

Alle starren uns an.

War ja klar.

Alastors Blick ist misstrauisch, Dracos fassungslos, Severus', Rasmus' und Caceys erleichtert, Minervas überrascht, Sandrins verwirrt, Miones und Nevilles freundlich und der der Zwillinge, Marks und Blaise' anzüglich. Lucius verspannt sich wieder spürbar, rutscht unbemerkt noch ein bisschen näher zu mir. Ich drücke seine Hand, sehe in die Runde und hebe eine Augenbraue. Severus' Mundwinkel zucken. „Hat wer ein Problem damit?", frage ich mit neutraler Stimme.

Draco sieht so aus, als wisse er nicht, ob er nicken oder den Kopf schütteln solle. Hermione legt grinsend einen Arm um ihn. Alastors Augen bohren sich in meine. Ich zucke nicht mit der Wimper.

„Was genau", beginnt er knurrend, „hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Es hat nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte er überhaupt gedacht.", wirft Blaise grinsend ein.

Ich strecke ihm die Zunge heraus, ohne meinen Blick von dem des Ex-Aurors zu lösen. „Ich dachte, das wäre unmissverständlich gewesen?"

Mark kichert unüberhörbar.

Alastors Augenbrauen wandern unheilverkündend zusammen. „Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr!", wirft er mir wütend vor.

Lucius rührt sich zum ersten Mal. „Denken Sie wirklich, ich wäre hier, wenn ich nicht die Seiten gewechselt hätte?", fragt er kühl.

„Warum hättest du das plötzlich tun sollen? Gib uns einen Grund, dir zu glauben!"

Nun hebt der Blonde eine Augenbraue, lächelt spöttisch. „Ich habe es schon lange satt, gegen meinen Sohn zu kämpfen. Jetzt auch noch gegen den Mann, den ich liebe …" Mein Herz macht wieder einmal einen ziemlich schulmädchenhaften Sprung und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich auf meinem Gesicht ein doch eher dämliches Grinsen ausbreitet. „Dafür nehme ich es auch auf mich, im Hauptquartier der _Rebellen_ festzusitzen und ausnahmsweise einmal in der Unterzahl zu kämpfen." Seine Stimme trieft vor Zynismus. „Ich werde im Kampf an eurer Seite stehen und euch alles verraten, was ich weiß – und ich habe deutlich mehr Informationen, als euer junger Spion hier." Er nickt zu Cacey, den er offenbar sofort ‚entlarvt' hat. „Wenn ihr weiterhin nicht bereit seid, mir zu glauben, werde ich Harry erlauben, sich in meinem Kopf umzusehen, sonst niemandem. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr auf sein Wort vertraut." Das Lächeln wird noch spöttischer. „Und allgemein würde ich sagen, dass es sehr dumm wäre, mich wieder zu vertreiben. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich euren Spion kenne, bilde ich mir ein, doch sehr nützlich zu sein. Ich bin ein mehr als passabler Krieger und habe ein Wissen, das noch nicht einmal Severus besitzt." Stolz sitzt er neben mir, mit erhobenem Kopf, die freie Hand liegt scheinbar locker und gelassen auf dem Knauf seines Gehstocks. Sein Gesicht zeigt nur kühles Desinteresse, die Haare – er hat sie während ich ‚auf der Toilette' gewesen bin unbemerkt mit einem Zauber wieder gerichtet – umschmeicheln seine aristokratischen Züge. Oh ja, ich weiß, warum mich dieses arrogante, hochnäsige Arschloch so sehr anspricht!

„Außerdem hättet ihr dann ein großes Problem mit mir!", werfe ich miesgelaunt knurrend ein, sobald ich meine kurzzeitig zuckenden Mundwinkel wieder unter Kontrolle habe.

Die Zwillinge (oh Überraschung!) grinsen anzüglich. Ich ignoriere sie.

„Ich finde, wenn Harry sagt, dass wir ihm vertrauen können, dann sollten wir das auch tun!", stellt Neville klar.

Ich lächle ihn dankbar an.

Mione und Minerva nicken bekräftigend, auch die anderen sehen überzeugt aus. Nur Alastor hat wohl noch Zweifel … aber die werden auch noch vergehen.

Severus schenkt seinem ehemals besten Freund ein schiefes Grinsen. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.", sagt er ehrlich.

Lucius' verschlossene Miene öffnet sich und er lächelt unseren Tränkemeister tatsächlich an … dann wandert sein Blick weiter zu seinem Sohn. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe.", sagt er ernst. „Ich weiß, ich habe dich in letzter Zeit als Vater im Stich gelassen … Falls du mir eine zweite Chance gibst, werde ich das wieder gut machen."

Draco mustert ihn fast fünf Minuten lang, dann nickt er und ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen. Lucius erhebt sich und tritt zu ihm, umarmt ihn. Mione, die neben ihrem Freund sitzt, sieht rundum zufrieden aus. Sie spürt meinen Blick und dreht sich zu mir um, zwinkert mir zu und ihre treuen braunen Augen scheinen mich anzulachen und mir „Siehst du? Jetzt wird alles gut!" zuzurufen.

Wir gehen die Kämpfe theoretisch noch einmal durch. Lucius stellt sich als große Hilfe und grandioser Stratege heraus, außerdem kann er wirklich viele Informationen über die Kampftechniken und Mentalitäten der Todesser beisteuern, kennt er sie doch so gut wie kein anderer – Voldemort ausgenommen. Man kann regelrecht zusehen, wie Alastor beginnt, ihn zu akzeptieren. Offenbar ist er sogar schon bereit, auf den Rat meines neuen … _Partners_ zu horchen. Ich lächle.

An meinem Kampf hat diesmal keiner etwas auszusetzen (und über den Kuss spricht niemand, aber ich sehe alle außer Minerva und Mad-Eye dreckig grinsen), doch die Diskussionen über meine bei dem Wolkenbruch plötzlich erwachte Kraft laufen heiß. Ich grinse meine beste Freundin breit an. „Ach ja, Mione?"

„Hm?" Sie mustert mich misstrauisch.

Mein Grinsen wird noch breiter. „Ich nehme an, damit ist erwiesen, dass ich bei Regen wirklich herausragend stärker werde und mich durchaus zur Wehr setzen kann, vor allem, wenn ich mich nur im Garten aufhalte?"

Hermione nickt zögerlich. Alle anderen verziehen die Mundwinkel und kämpfen das Lachen nieder.

„Sehr gut. Dann kannst du ja die Zauber wieder von meinem Fenster nehmen.", erkläre ich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Sie lässt ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

Draco, Blaise, Neville und Mark prusten lauthals los.

Zufrieden packe ich Lucius' Hand, zerre ihn mit mir aus dem Raum. „Gute Nacht!", rufe ich noch, bevor die Tür hinter mir zufällt. Die anzüglichen Pfiffe, die uns folgen, überhöre ich gekonnt. Der Blonde neben mir grinst, auch, wenn er immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt aussieht. Ich spüre wieder einmal sein unverhohlenes Amüsement, während er sich von mir zu meinem Zimmer führen lässt.

Als wir endlich da sind öffne ich die Tür, trete einladend zur Seite.

Er schmunzelt und betritt den Raum, sieht sich um. Meine Einrichtung ist dunkel gehalten, in verschiedenen Brauntönen, und strahlt eine unglaubliche Behaglichkeit aus. Lucius lehnt seinen Gehstock an einen großen Kuschelsessel, zieht seinen Umhang aus und hängt ihn über die Lehne, legt die Maske auf das Sitzpolster. Grinsend schlüpfe ich aus meinen Drachenlederklamotten, während ich ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lasse. Er zieht sich auch noch Jackett und Weste aus, hängt sie zu seinem Umhang, dann schlüpft er aus den hochglanzpolierten Schuhen (Wie kann man mit sowas kämpfen? Und warum spiegelt man sich trotz dem ganzen Matsch auf dem verdammten Friedhof immer noch in ihnen?), lockert seine schwarze Krawatte und legt sie ebenfalls ab. Jetzt steht er in Anzughose und weißem Hemd vor mir, ein verruchtes Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen und mustert mich. Ich trage nur noch Shorts und ein _sehr_ enges schwarzes T-Shirt.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legt sich auf meine Wangen, während ich mit leicht raubtierhaftem Gang zwei Schritte auf ihn zugehe, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Er hat augenscheinlich ziemlich hübsche Muskeln, wie das anliegende Hemd erahnen lässt, aber was will man bei einem solchen Schwertkämpfer auch Anderes erwarten?

Bald hat er offenbar genug davon, nur angesehen zu werden, denn plötzlich finde ich mich in einem heißen Kuss gefangen an die nächste Wand gepresst wieder. Hungrig erwidere ich seine Zärtlichkeiten, drücke meinen Körper noch fester an seinen. Seine großen Hände fahren meine Seiten auf und ab, spitzen immer wieder unter den Saum meines Shirts und ziehen sich dann doch zurück. Ich wühle meine Finger erst in sein weiches Haar, dann erkundige ich seinen Rücken und bleibe an seinem Hintern hängen. Himmel, hat der Typ einen Knackarsch! Ich meine, wie alt ist er? Vierzig?

Meine Gedanken verlieren sich irgendwie, als er endlich unter mein T-Shirt fährt und sich so weit von mir löst, dass er sich über meine Brust hermachen kann. Ich keuche erregt auf, dränge ihn Richtung Bett. Er lässt sich von mir zurück schieben, doch bevor das Holz seine Kniekehlen trifft fährt er herum, drückt mich auf die Matratze und kommt über mich.

Er küsst mich wieder hungrig, mit einer Hand hält er sein Gewicht, mit der anderen fällt er wieder über meinen Oberkörper her. Ich nehme das als Aufforderung, sein Hemd aus der Hose zu zerren und den Knöpfen den Rest zu geben.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis wir nackt sind. Er liegt immer noch auf mir und ich weiß, er wird diese Position auch nicht aufgeben, bis endgültig geklärt ist, dass _er_ der Dominante ist – nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber ich werde ihm den Kampf, den er eigentlich bei dem Kuss am Friedhof schon gewonnen hat, nicht so leicht machen. Nicht im Bett. Mit einem wölfischen Grinsen beiße ich in seinen Hals, nur, um ihm anschließend einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen. Er zwingt mich regelrecht, von seiner Haut abzulassen und küsst mich wieder besitzergreifend.

„Ich liebe dich."

Er lächelt mich an. „Ich weiß. Ich dich auch."

„Ich weiß."

Er küsst mich noch einmal, hält mich fest. „Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber wehe, du stirbst!", murmelt er in meine Haare.

Ich dränge mich an ihn, festige die Verbindung zwischen uns. Mein Blick schweift nach oben. Dunkle, schwere Regenwolken hängen tief am Himmel und es ist drückend schwül. Mit ein bisschen Timing … „Viel Glück.", murmle ich.

„Dir auch. Pass auf dich auf."

„Du auch. Ich hatte nicht vor deinen Knackarsch jemals wieder gehen zu lassen." Er kichert leise. Dann spüre ich den Sog von Alastors Apparation und klinke uns ein.

Heute geht es ums Ganze – Voldi greift Hogwarts an. Was auch immer passiert (und wenn es nach uns läuft, sind die beiden Irren nach dem Kampf beide tot und wir alle noch am Leben, aber so viel Glück werden wir wohl kaum haben), nach heute sind entweder die Todesser oder der Orden des Phoenix – oder noch besser beide – erst einmal außer Gefecht gesetzt. Der eine Wahnsinnige wird den anderen schon erledigen, da setze ich große Erwartungen in die zwei Vollkoffer. Die große Frage ist nur wer welchen – und was mit uns passiert.

Wir kommen in Hogsmeade an und machen uns sofort auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss, laut Caceys Berichten haben wir noch etwas Zeit, bis unsere Lieblingsfeinde auftauchen werden. Die Sonne geht gerade erst unter und Snakeface möchte unbedingt – Klischee! – im Dunkeln kämpfen.

Diesmal sind auch Blaise, Hermione, Sandrin und Minerva mit von der Partie. Ich tausche einen Blick mit Draco, wir nicken uns mit einem leichten Lächeln zu. Er wird auf meine Mione achten und ich auf seinen Dad.

Wir haben jeden Schutzzauber, den wir kennen – und wir haben die letzten Wochen fast nur in der Bibliothek verbracht – in unseren Onyxen verankert und jetzt aktivieren wir sie. Meine beste Freundin und Mark sind die Arithmantik-Spezialisten unter uns. Die beiden haben das Zusammenspiel der Zauber kontrolliert, eigentlich dürfte nichts schief gehen.

Inzwischen haben wir Hogwarts unbemerkt fast erreicht und biegen seitlich ab, in den Verbotenen Wald. Wir werden sehen, wie es läuft und aus den Schatten heraus angreifen … Noch mal Klischee. (Also echt …) Ich grinse, greife nach meinem Zauberstab, kontrolliere mein Schwert. Dann setze ich die Kapuze auf und gehe ein letztes Mal sicher, dass meine Drachenlederklamotten richtig sitzen und ich bestmöglich geschützt bin.

In dem Moment, in dem die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwindet (Klischeeee!), fallen die Schutzzauber und eine laute Sirene heult auf. Sofort bricht im Schloss hektische Betriebsamkeit aus, während die Todesser auf die Ländereien strömen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die paar Schüler, die von ihren Eltern noch nicht von der Schule genommen worden sind, in Sicherheit gebracht werden … Dumbles traue ich alles zu.

Die ersten Flüche fliegen, der Orden – wann bei Merlin ist der so groß geworden? – eilt aus dem Schloss und stellt sich den Angreifern. Wir versuchen, einen Überblick zu bekommen, doch das ist bei diesem Chaos praktisch unmöglich. Langsam beginnen wir, uns einzumischen – unter der Auflage, dass wir unentdeckt bleiben sollten. Je später sie erfahren, dass wir hier sind, desto besser stehen unsere Chancen. Als Tonks niedergestreckt wird, stürzen sich Cacey und Neville unentdeckt ins Gewimmel – die beiden schaffen es doch tatsächlich, die verletze Aurorin in den Wald zu bringen, wo Blaise und Mione schon warten.

Alastor und Mark machen einen Erkundungsgang. „Dumbo ist gerade aus dem Schloss gekrochen gekommen und das hässliche Gesicht von Voldi zeichnet sich auch langsam am Horizont ab.", berichtet der Jüngere, sobald er zurück ist.

„Sobald Snakeface nahe genug ist, nehme ich ihn mir vor.", verkünde ich knurrend. Immerhin ist er mein Schicksal – oder ich das seine. Mal sehen.

„Wir werden mit dir aufbrechen.", beschließt Severus. Alastor und Rasmus nicken zustimmend. „Sandrin, du bleibst hier und versuchst weiterhin, die Verletzten rauszuholen. Hermione und Blaise sollen dir helfen, wenn sie gerade nicht als Kämpfer gebraucht werden." Die beiden sind im Duell alles andere als schlecht, aber als Heiler eben noch besser.

„Und kämpft zusammen.", erinnere ich sie. „Vergesst die Telepathie-Kugeln nicht. Severus, bitte bleib bei Rasmus – ihr seid ein eingespieltes Team! Die Zwillinge sowieso, Draco und Neville auch. Mark geht mit Mione und Blaise, ums sie zu schützen, wenn sie heilen, Minerva bleibt in Alastors Nähe und Luc-"

„Ich komme mit dir.", stellt er klar. Seine Miene zeigt, dass er keinen Widerspruch akzeptieren wird. Ich nicke zögerlich. „Sei vorsichtig."

„Natürlich."

Langsam kommt Voldemort in Sicht. Draco küsst Mione noch einmal, Blaise' Stirn lehnt an Nevilles und sie tauschen ein paar letzte Zärtlichkeiten, die Zwillinge umarmen sich fest und Cacey streicht zärtlich über Sandrins Wange. Ich wechsle einen Blick mit Lucius, schicke ihm meine Gefühle über unsere Verbindung, spüre seine Erwiderung.

Dann geht es los.

Von einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber verborgen schleiche ich langsam näher zu Voldi und beginne, die Todesserchen, die um ihn einen Schutzwall bilden, mit breit gefächerten tödlichen Flüchen systematisch auszuschalten. Weitere, wesentlich grausamere Zauber kommen von Lucius, der keinen Meter hinter mir läuft. Nach ein paar Mugglegranaten und weiteren Flüchen, die wir gezielt den noch stehenden Schwarzkutten auf den Hals jagen, ist Snakeface ungeschützt und mein Partner zieht sich auf mein Zeichen hin – wenn auch spürbar unwillig – zurück. _Du-weißt-schon-wer_ sieht sich ein bisschen desorientiert und ziemlich wütend um.

Ich grinse böse.

Lasset die Spiele beginnen …

Ich löse den Unsichtbarkeitszauber, da er zu viel von meiner Magie blockiert, und stelle mich dem Bann meiner Existenz. Er starrt mich kurz ungläubig an, dann hagelt es plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung im Sekundentakt Flüche. Er ist verdammt gut, aber mein Training und die viele Erfahrung in den letzten Jahren machen sich bezahlt. Voldemort hat sich seinen ärgsten Feind selbst geschaffen. Ich kontere und halte ihn ebenfalls auf Trab, schnell steigen wir auf die Schwerter um.

Für kurze Zeit geraten wir in ein Schwerelos-Feld, das uns irgendwelche hirnlosen Todesser in den Weg gestellt haben. (Also ehrlich – damit schaden sie ihrem Herrchen auch nicht weniger als mir!) Schnell greifen wir wieder nach unseren Zauberstäben, auszuweichen ist, wenn man kein Gewicht hat, wesentlich schwieriger. Sobald wir das Feld hinter uns gelassen haben gehen wir wieder mit den Klingen aufeinander los, meine ist vereist und seine von schwarzen Schatten (Klischee-hee) umgeben, von denen ich nicht wissen will, was sie mit mir machen würden, sollten sie mich berühren …

Wir tänzeln umeinander herum, greifen immer wieder an, blocken. Langsam geht ihm die Luft aus – mir aber auch. Außerdem werden wir beide immer wieder abgelenkt. Ich zucke geschockt zusammen, als ich Mark fallen sehe und bezahle diesen Fehler mit einem tiefen Schnitt in meinem linken Oberarm, räche mich jedoch, als er durch Bellatrix' Tod für kurze Zeit aus der Bahn geworfen wird mit einer Brandwunde 3. Grades auf seinem kahlen Hinterkopf. Alastor stirbt im Duell mit Dumbledore und Cacey opfert sich für Sandrin, die gerade versucht hat, den verletzen Blaise aus dem Getümmel zu retten. Ich sehe den Schock in ihrem Gesicht und weiß, ich werde diesen Ausdruck mein Leben lang nicht vergessen werden – wenn ich nicht selbst draufgehe. Allerdings muss auch Voldi mit ansehen, wie einige seiner besten und treuesten Leute fallen.

Wie gut, dass Lucius bereits auf unserer Seite ist. Apropos … Ich spüre plötzlich eine Panik seinerseits durch die Verbindung, und dann – höllischer Schmerz. Ich fahre herum, erstelle den stärksten existierenden Spiegelschild, der leider verdammt viel Kraft kostet, ohne nachzudenken und bin mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm, falle neben seinem Kopf auf die Knie.

Er liegt auf dem Boden, direkt zwischen Dumbledore und mir (Wo kommt der Trottel bitte auf einmal her?), in seiner Seite klafft schlicht und einfach ein großes … _Loch_. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Ich atme tief durch. Einmal, zweimal. Dann stille ich mit einem schnellen Zauber so gut es geht die Blutung und flöße ihm einen schmerzstillenden Trank ein. Dank Severus sind wir ja alle mit einem eigenen kleinen Tränkeladen unterwegs.

Er starrt mich an, seine wunderschönen Augen sind verschleiert … und er _lächelt_. Mir treten Tränen in die Augen. Ich weiß, ich kann ihn nicht heilen, und die Anderen auch nicht. Niemand hat das Wissen und die Kraft, solch eine Wunde wieder zu verschließen.

„Wehe, du stirbst!", wiederholt er noch einmal. Seine Stimme ist rau, und er hustet. Blut.

„Ach, aber du darfst, oder was?", knurre ich. Er öffnet den Mund, doch ich fahre ihm dazwischen. „Hör auf zu sprechen. Das strengt dich zu sehr an." Ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat … aber ich kann ihn nicht gehen lassen. Ich brauche ihn doch!

Ich streiche durch seine inzwischen schmutzigen Haare, drücke ihn an mich, so gut es geht, ohne weitere Schmerzen zu verursachen. Die Schlacht um uns herum habe ich schlicht und einfach vergessen. Sie ist nicht mehr wichtig. Nur Lucius zählt. Mein Lucius …

„Dumbledore …" Er hustet. „Dumbledore hätte dich … erwischt …"

„Shh." Mangels einer besseren Idee lege ich meine Lippen auf seine, um ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten. Er schmeckt nach Blut. Mir wird übel. Über die Verbindung kann ich spüren, wie seine Kraft langsam schwindet. Seine Augen fallen zu.

Ich springe auf, die Tränen rinnen nun ungehindert über mein Gesicht. „NEIN!" Meine Wut und Verzweiflung nehmen Überhand, meine Magie kocht über, schäumend breitet sie sich in alle Richtungen aus und fährt wie ein Blitz in den Himmel. In diesem Moment öffnen sich alle Schleusen und es beginnt endlich, _endlich_ zu regnen. Doch das bemerke ich gar nicht. Meine Magie lädt sich ohne Ende immer weiter auf, unbewusst gebe ich einen großen Teil meiner Kraft an Lucius ab. Dann legt die Natur los und der erste Blitz (_Klischee …_) zuckt durch die Nacht, sofort gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donner. Mein Blick fällt wieder auf meinen Partner, der regungslos auf der blutigen Wiese liegt und wie zuvor die Elektrizität entlädt sich meine Magie in einer riesigen Schockwelle.

Dann verliere ich das Bewusstsein.


	5. Epilog: Vesisade

**Regen**

_Epilog: Vesisade_

Ich fühle mich komplett … kraftlos. Als hätte jemand ein Ventil geöffnet und alle Luft und Magie aus meinem Körper gelassen. Himmel, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so müde!

Allmählich beginne ich, wieder etwas wahrzunehmen. Als erstes kommt der Geruch – ich bin definitiv auf einer Krankenstation. Bitte nicht … Der Stille nach zu schließen ist es außerdem Nacht, doch ich bin einfach zu schwach, um meine Augen zu öffnen. Dann fange ich an, meinen ausgelaugten Körper langsam Stück für Stück wieder zu spüren. Schmerzen habe ich keine, ich fühle nur ein leichtes Ziepen an meiner Magie. Angst. Eine unterdrückte, aber starke Angst.

Woher kommt dieses Gefühl?

Nach einigen Minuten, die mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkommen, kann ich die Emotion lokalisieren: sie tröpfelt wie eine zähe Flüssigkeit durch die Verbindung, die Meine Magie zu Lucius' erstellt hat.

Lucius …

Plötzlich sind alle Erinnerungen wieder da. Meine Augen bleiben mangels genug Energie, um sie zu öffnen, weiterhin geschlossen, und ich sehe den so schwer verletzten Körper des Blonden wieder regungslos im Gras liegen. Dieses Bild hat sich in meine Netzhaut gebrannt.

Obwohl ich mich immer noch fühle, als würde ich nie im Leben wieder Kraft haben, fahre ich hoch und sehe mich hektisch in dem abgedunkelten Raum um. Ich atme keuchend und bin kurz davor, hysterisch zu werden, als ich die zwei Paar Augen bemerke, die mich perplex anstarren. Braun und … blau. Eisblau.

Ungläubig sehe ich den Blonden an. Er ist bleich und wirkt abgespannt, seine wunderschönen Augen liegen tief in den Höhlen, dunkle Ringe zeichnen sich darunter ab. Doch sein Körper ist augenscheinlich unverletzt. Erleichterung schwappt über die Verbindung zu mir, Lucius reißt mich plötzlich in seine Arme und drückt mich an sich. „Harry! … Verdammt, ich hatte solche Angst! …"

Erschöpft lasse ich mich gegen ihn sinken, genieße es, an seine starke Brust gedrückt zu werden. Seinen Herzschlag zu hören. Ich zucke zusammen, als etwas Feuchtes auf meine Nase fällt und die breiten Schultern beginnen, leicht zu zittern. Überfordert nehme ich noch einmal alle Kraft zusammen und lege meine Arme um ihn, halte ihn fest. Er weint. Lucius Malfoy … weint. Wegen mir. Die Gefühle, die mich erreichen, lassen auch mich vor Erleichterung losweinen. Er lebt. Er ist hier. Mein Lucius.

„Was … was ist passiert?", frage ich mit rauer Stimme, nachdem wir uns wieder ein wenig beruhigt haben. Der Blonde hat allerdings augenscheinlich nicht vor, mich jemals wieder loszulassen … nicht, dass es mich stören würde.

Mione greift nach meiner Hand, klammert sich an sie. „Du bist … ausgetickt. Wir alle haben gefühlt, wie deine Magie übergeschäumt ist, es war drückender, als das Wetter vorher. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen. Jeder hat deine Verzweiflung gespürt." Sie schüttelt sich. „Dann der Blitz. Es war eine riesige Erleichterung, die Schwüle und der Druck deiner Magie waren plötzlich weg – und einen Moment später ist eine Welle von dir ausgegangen, die jeden auf dem Schlachtfeld, uns ausgenommen, ausgeknockt hat – nur Voldemort und Dumbledore sind dadurch gestorben – und Lucius wurde geheilt. Keiner weiß, woher du die Kraft bekommen konntest, diese Wunde wieder verschwinden zu lassen, aber du hast es geschafft." Immer noch ungläubig schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Du bist sofort umgekippt. Die Heiler haben gesagt, du hättest deine Magie komplett aufgebraucht und keine Kraft mehr … Sie haben gemeint, du würdest es schaffen, wenn du aufwachst. Aber das ist mit jedem weiteren Tag, den du im Koma gelegen bist, unwahrscheinlicher geworden." Sie sieht mich verzweifelt an, ihre schönen braunen Augen glänzen. „Wir hatten die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben.", flüstert sie noch. Jetzt rinnen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab.

Ich drücke ihre Hand so fest ich kann (was nicht fest ist). „Shh.", murmle ich. „Ich bin hier. Ich habe dir versprochen, die beiden zu erledigen, oder? Und ich habe Lucius versprochen, nicht zu sterben. Siehst du?"

„Du hast es nicht versprochen.", murrt der Blonde leise neben meinem Ohr.

„Ich hatte Angst, was du mit mir tun würdest. Immerhin hast du mir gedroht …", schmunzle ich schwach.

Es wirkt, Miones Tränen versiegen und sie gluckst leise. Dann lächelt sie mich an, bevor sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund schlägt, mich loslässt und aufspringt. „Oh mein, Gott, ich war so abgelenkt, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, dich zu fragen, ob du etwas brauchst! Was kann ich dir bringen? Soll ich-"

„Kein Problem, Mione.", unterbreche ich sie sanft lächelnd. „Ein Glas Wasser wäre toll, auch, wenn ich bezweifle, dass ich alleine trinken kann." Ich verziehe das Gesicht. „Und dann würde ich gerne einfach schlafen."

Meine Wahlschwester beschwört ein Glas herauf und läuft in das offenbar angrenzende Badezimmer, um es zu füllen. Gleich darauf rinnt die angenehm kühle Flüssigkeit meine ausgetrocknete Kehle hinunter und ich fühle mich sofort besser. Anschließend verabschiedet sich meine erste und beste Freundin mit einem Kuss auf meine Stirn, dann lässt sie uns mit einem Augenzwinkern alleine. Ihre Erleichterung ist immer noch unübersehbar.

„Du bleibst doch?", frage ich Lucius unsicher.

„Natürlich.", knurrt er erbost. „Was sonst?"

„Du siehst schrecklich aus. Ein bisschen Schlaf würde dir sicherlich auch gut tun … und davon will ich dich nicht abhalten."

Er lächelt sanft, lässt mich los. „Rück mal.", murmelt er und schlüpft aus seinen Schuhen und der bequemen schwarzen Stoffhose. Dann klettert er zu mir auf das Bett, legt sich hinter mich und deckt uns beide zu. Glücklich kuschle ich mich an ihn. „Komm gar nicht erst auf die blöde Idee, nicht wieder aufzuwachen …"

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt wieder zu dir zurück kommen.", verspreche ich. „Ich fürchte nur, wenn ich Miones Erklärung richtig verstanden habe, könnte ich etwas von deiner Magie abzapfen … ich weiß leider nicht, wie man die Verbindung trennen könnte."

„Bedien dich.", murmelt er müde, schlingt einen starken Arm um meinen Oberkörper. „Du kannst haben, so viel du willst. Und die Verbindung zu trennen ist die dümmste Idee, die du je hattest – in Severus' Denkarium zu schauen und deine ganze Magie in Form einer Schockwelle abzustrahlen mit eingeschlossen."

Ich lächle, und meine Liebe für den Mann, der mich festhält, schmerzt fast schon. Endlich gebe ich dem Drang zu schlafen nach. Ich weiß, wenn ich wieder aufwache, wird die Welt eine bessere sein – ohne Dumbo und Voldi, dafür aber mit Lucius.

Jetzt weiß ich, was Glück ist.


End file.
